quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Agents of the EQF: Operation: Whiteout
|image = File:AOTEOperationWhiteout-Logo.png |caption = |start = April 1, 2013 |end = April 1, 2013 |prereqs = Norbert has a plan. |level = ∞ |location = Club Penguin |rewards = Good: Norbert's plans are spoiled Bad: is created some time later |progression = |previous = Agents of the EQF: Bear Problem |next = Agents of the EQF: The X Crisis | }} Chapter 1: Norbert has a plan Norbert: I HAVE A PLAN! Norbert's Blue Crab Sidekick: Click? Norbert: I'll build a fortress like Herbert's one...just better. And i will build a solar laser like Herbert's one...also better. And then it will start snowing and when the penguins look out of their windows, everything will be white outside! I'll call it Operation: Whiteout! AND I WILL DO IT WITHOUT THE HELP OF ANY EVIL PENGUINS! Norbert's Blue Crab Sidekick: Click :D Of course, they didn't know that an EPF agent had been watching them. Now, the agent took his phone and teleported away. ----- Some days later, in the EPF HQ... Quackerpingu: So, what is that important mission for what did you ask me to come here from Moon Island? Gary: It's about Norbert. He wants to make a second Blackout...well, he calls his one Whiteout, and it looks like he is serious. Of couse, he does not have the Snoss help, but he is ready to do anything to be better than Herbert, so...it's a problem. Also, you are more experienced than all the other agents in fighting Norbert. Quackerpingu: Ok, i'll accept the mission. Gary: Good luck! Quackerpingu waddled out of the EPF HQ. ----- Meanwhile in the LEEPB base... Herbert: NORBERT IS A COPYCAT! He stole my plan! : Yes, he is! Albert: He smells! Robert: I agree! : IDK if anybody cares, but i saw Quackerpingu near the Ski Village. Polarkin: KILL HIM WITH FIRE! YES! : He's possibly here to spoil Norbert's plans, not our ones. Bobby: Let's use the fire to kill Norbert's fortress instead. It's wooden, after all... Herbert: Great idea! LET'S DO IT! The bears exit the cave and start walking towards Norbert's fortress. Chapter 2: "Herbert smells" Herbert: So, do you think this is Norbert's fortress? Bobby: Yes. Herbert: It's fake! Bobby: O_O Herbert takes a bottle of hot sauce and burns the fake fortress with it. ----- Meanwhile, somewhere else... Quackerpingu: Quack. Quackerpingu uses a Deletion Bomb to delete a hole into the wall of Norbert's fortress and waddles in. Quackerpingu: This must be Norbert's laboratory... Quackerpingu takes some blueprints from the table to spoil Norbert's plans and then waddles away through a door. Quackerpingu: This is possibly one of the security terminals...wait, what is written on this paper? "The password is "Herbert smells"." Stupid Norbert... Quackerpingu enters the password. The security terminal screen says: "Yes, he does. Terminal shutting down...". Quackerpingu: The next terminal is possibly up there... Quackerpingu climbs up a ladder to deactivate the next terminal. ----- Meanwhile, next to the hole in the wall... Waddler: Look, a hole! Puffles: Should we go in? Waddler: This is possibly Norbert's fortress, which we heard about. Puffles: We could catch Norbert! Waddler: Yay! The penguins waddle in. ----- Quackerpingu: How many security terminals does this place have? Quackerpingu deactivates the 25th terminal. Quackerpingu: This is possibly the door to the main terminal on the other side of that bridge... Quackerpingu slips on the bridge and falls into a bath tub under it, which contains a potion that contains a strain of Protozoa exviruusa lantribacolli, a kind of X-Virus. Quackerpingu: ... Quackerpingu climbs out. Quackerpingu: Oh no...is that ANOTHER security terminal over there? Quackerpingu waddles to the 26th terminal (still not the main one). Chapter 3: Norbert smells, too Waddler: Do you know, where could Norbert be? Puffles: No idea. They continue to waddle around the fortress. ----- Quackerpingu deactivates the 50th security terminal. Quackerpingu: Too many terminals... Quackerpingu takes his EPF Phone and calls Gary. Quackerpingu: Gary, what do you think how many security terminals are here? I just deactivated the 50th one. Gary: Well, there are reports of 100 missing computers, so there are possibly 99+the main one. Quackerpingu: O_O ----- Waddler: You smell! Norbert: PENGUINS! What are you doing here? Puffles: We are here to catch you and bring you to the EPF! Norbert: Nope. Norbert starts chasing Waddler and Puffles through the fortress. ----- Winston: Wow, a fortress! There is definently someone who wants a hug in there! Winston waddles in through the hole. ----- Norbert: Finally! You can't escape! That door is locked, and the key is on the other side! Waddler: I'm not so sure about that... Waddler turns the lights off.. Norbert: STUPID PENGUINS! The sound of a door being unlocked can be heard. Norbert: How did you do THAT? Norbert turns the lights on, but Waddler and Puffles are no longer there. Instead of them, there is Winston. Winston: NINJA HHHHHUUUUUGGGGGGG!!!!!!! Norbert: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Winston starts chasing Norbert through the fortress. Chapter 4: Got any grapes? Quackerpingu: This is the 75th security terminal... Quackerpingu deactivates it. Quackerpingu: Norbert is stupid... ----- A duck waddles up to the lemonade stand hole in the wall of the fortress. Duck: A hole? Maybe there are grapes inside! The duck waddles in. ----- Quackerpingu: 86 terminals deactivated, 14 left. Duck: Hey! Got any grapes? Quackerpingu: No... Duck: Ok. The duck waddles away through a door. Quackerpingu: ... ----- Waddler and Puffles find a cage in a room in the fortress. Waddler: We should trap Norbert in there! Puffles: Let's put all those blueprints in there as a bait! Waddler: Great idea! Let's do it! Waddler and Puffles start putting the blueprints into the cage. ----- Norbert: Is that crazy penguin still chasing me? Winston: NINJA HHHHHUUUUUGGGGGGG!!!!!!! Norbert: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Norbert starts running again and Winston keeps chasing him. ----- Waddler: Great! All of the blueprints are in there! Puffles: :D Duck: Got any grapes? Waddler: No :( Puffles: No :( Duck: :( ----- Quackerpingu: Finally! I have deactivated all the security terminals except for the main one! Quackerpingu waddles over the bridge to the main security terminal room. Chapter 5: top kek Quackerpingu: This must be the final security terminal room. Waddler: Hi! Quackerpingu: What are YOU doing here? Puffles: We are trying to catch Norbert! Quackerpingu: Why did i think that you're doing that? Duck: Did you get any grapes? Quackerpingu: No... ----- Norbert: Are you still chasing me? Winston: Yes! NINJA HHHHHUUUUUGGGGGGG!!!!!!! Norbert starts running again and Winston keeps chasing him. Norbert: Wait, i have a cage! Norbert starts running in the direction of the final security terminal room. ----- Quackerpingu: I'll deactivate the final security terminal now and then we'll go away before the fortress self-destructs. Waddler: Ok. Puffles: Ok. Norbert runs in and hides behind the cage. Waddler: Hi! Winston runs in, thinks that Norbert is in the cage and goes in himself. Norbert: Yay! Norbert takes the key from the table and locks the cage door. Puffles: Hi! Norbert: Hi :D Norbert locks the door coming into the room and catches Puffles. Norbert: Stupid penguins. Norbert opens the cage door, puts Puffles in and closes it again. Norbert: It's too easy to defeat you... Norbert catches Waddler, opens the cage door, puts Waddler in and closes it again. Norbert: One penguin and one duck left... Norbert catches Quackerpingu, opens the cage door and puts Quackerpingu in. However, just when he is about to close the door, Kektus randomly appears behind him. Kektus: top kek Norbert: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! ANOTHER PENGUIN! Norbert starts chasing Kektus, however Kektus flies away with his propeller cap. At the same time, the other penguins come out of the cage. Quackerpingu: Quack :D Quackerpingu deactivates the main security terminal. Main Security Terminal: The fortress will self-destruct in 1 minute. Quackerpingu takes all the blueprints from the cage. Quackerpingu: RUN! The penguins, Norbert and the duck run out of the fortress. ----- Herbert: Let's go and destroy Norbert's real fortress! Polarkin: Great idea! Herbert and the other bears go out of the cave to destroy Norbert's real fortress. When they are outside, they see Norbert's fortress self-destructing somewhere else in the wilderness. Herbert: Done. The bears go back in. ----- Quackerpingu: Mission completed. Winston: NINJA HHHHHUUUUUGGGGGGG!!!!!!! Winston hugs Norbert. Norbert: ..... Norbert runs away. Quackerpingu: Quack. The penguins and the duck waddle away to the Ski Village. ----- Quackerpingu: I completed the mission. Gary: Congratulations! Quackerpingu: Also, Waddler, Puffles, Kektus, Winston and a duck helped me. Gary: Give them these trophies as awards. Gary gives Quackerpingu 4 golden bear-shaped trophies so that he could give them to the others. Quackerpingu: Oh, i almost forgot...I found all these blueprints in Norbert's fortress! Gary: Great...but these blueprints are useless for us, just like the ones you stole from Herbert in 2010! Quackerpingu: Are all of these the blueprints of signs saying "Herbert Smells"? Gary: Yes. Quackerpingu: I thought that they may be these, but i didn't know for sure. Gary: Well, Norbert will be busy making new ones for some time now :D Quackerpingu: :D Gary: Good bye! Quackerpingu: Good bye! ----- Waddler: Hi! Puffles: Hi! Kektus: Hi! Winston: Hi! Duck: Hi! Quackerpingu: Here are trophies for all of you as awards for helping me defeat Norbert. Quackerpingu gives them the awards. Waddler: Thank you :D Puffles: Thank you :D Kektus: Thank you :D Winston: Thank you :D Duck: Thank you :D Winston: Hug! Winston hugs Quackerpingu. Quackerpingu: ... THE END! Category:Stories